Hopelessly Devoted To You
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Harry was devoted to Kingsley even before the two of them started dating. This is the proof of that.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenges listed at the bottom.**

 **Word Count** \- 826

* * *

 **Hopelessly Devoted To You**

* * *

"I brought you gingerbread," Harry announced, pushing his way into the office with his elbow, carrying coffee in one hand and a plate of gingerbread in the other.

Kingsley grinned at him. "You're a prince amongst men, Harry Potter."

"Of course I am," Harry agreed, placing the food and drink down on Kingsley desk with a flourish. "That earns me at least a kiss, right?"

Kingsley reached out and snagged Harry around the waist, tugging him into his lap. "At least," he agreed, pressing their lips together.

"You've been eating the gingerbread already," Kingsley murmured against Harry's lips, licking at the bottom lip playfully. "So I'm getting Harry Potter flavour gingerbread right now. Best day ever."

Harry chuckled, leaning back to shake his head. "You're ridiculous."

"You taste good," Kingsley replied with a shrug. "Happy Anniversary, Sweetheart."

"Happy Anniversary," Harry agreed, tucking his face against Kingsley's chest for a moment before he leant back. "Unfortunately, I can't stay. I have to go and wrangle the Auror's into being functioning members of the community."

Kingsley snorted. "Good luck with that."

"I'm a strong man, King, but they test me," Harry admitted, rolling his eyes. "When I got in this morning, they were playing catch with a crumpled report."

"Tell me that they at least made a copy of it before turning it into a toy?"

The deadpan look on Harry's face had Kingsley groaning in sympathy.

"I'll see you tonight at home?" Harry asked, as he stood from Kingsley's lap.

Kingsley had to force himself not to pull Harry back down. "Uh huh. Should be home by seven."

Harry smiled. "You might beat me home then. I'll be back by eight, so long as the criminals behave themselves."

"Love you. Thanks for the snack and the coffee."

"Uh huh. Love you too."

…

Harry was lying on the sofa when Kingsley finally arrived home, a bottle of wine in his hand and an apology on his lips.

Harry waved the apology away and made grabby hands for a hug instead. Kingsley knelt by the sofa and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him close.

"I'm sorry I'm late. An emergency Wizengamot meeting was called."

"I know," Harry replied. "Hermione let me know."

"Right. I should have expected that," Kingsley replied sheepishly. "She's better at organising my life than I am."

"How do you think I stayed alive so long?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow. "If it wasn't for Hermione being so determined to keep me on track, I'd have been dead before I got out of my teens."

Kingsley grumbled against Harry's neck, reprimanding him. He hated to be reminded of how many times Harry's life had been in danger before they'd even gotten together.

"Sorry," Harry murmured. "Why don't you go get into something more comfortable, and then come snuggle with me and we'll watch a movie?"

Kingsley nodded, though he made no move to get up. He was comfortable where he was thank you very much.

Eventually, Harry laughed and pushed his shoulders until he got up.

…

Showered and much more comfortable in plaid pyjama bottoms and a loose t-shirt, Kingsley returned downstairs, entering the kitchen to open the bottle of wine he'd brought home.

"Get the cookies," Harry called from the living room. "I need sustenance for movies."

Kingsley rolled his eyes but dutifully grabbed the cookies from the cupboard, tucking them under his arm before he picked up the two glasses. When he entered the living room, he found Harry sitting up on the sofa, a wrapped box in front of him.

"I know we said we weren't doing presents," he said, as Kingsley raised his eyebrow at the box. "But I couldn't resist. And… well, it's a present for both of us, really."

Kingsley set the glasses and cookies down and picked up the box, before he sat down at Harry's side. "You're naughty," he grumbled, tugging the ribbon to release the bow.

Harry grinned at him. "You knew that."

"I knew that," Kingsley agreed, as the paper fell away to reveal a framed photograph. It was of the two of them, the first photo ever published of them in the paper, from before they'd even gotten together.

They were each dressed in their finery at a Ministry Ball, and Harry was laughing as he gazed up at Kingsley with such a shining devotion. It still took Kingsley's breath away now, after they'd been together for a whole year.

"This was the photo that made me think I had a chance of wooing you," Kingsley said, stroking his finger over the glass protecting the photo.

"I was already devoted to you," Harry replied quietly. "Even then."

Kingsley carefully placed the photograph to the side and tugged on Harry's arm until he was straddling Kingsley's lap. "Thank you, Harry. It's perfect."

Harry smiled and leant forward to press a kiss to Kingsley's chin. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Written for;**

Disney - T2. Write a Romance

Book Club - Pol - Strong / Kingsley / Determined

Showtime - 3. Devoted

Sophie's Shelf - 18. "Get the cookies."

Fan Club - 9. Kingsley / 8. Photograph

Web - HarryKingsley

Winter - Gingerbread

Japan - Christmas Cake - Fluff

365 - 13. Flavour

1000 - 62. Harry Potter.


End file.
